Kurama's Housekeeper
by Songblade Swiftpaw
Summary: Shuichi's(Kurama's) mom gets a housekeeper, it's Haruhara Haruko! Now some weird things are happening and robots are coming out of his head. What happens if he starts to fall for her? What Happens if Hiei does too? YYHxFLCL Finished
1. The New Housekeeper

Author's note: Poor Kurama, anyway, this is a random story, it'll be updated whenever I get the chance. I own no one. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kurama was walking home with Hiei, they hadn't said much, they were watching the new Medical Mechanica plant billow out steam.  
  
"Kurama, have you ever felt like you were being followed?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yeah, I do right now, why?" Kurama watched as Hiei looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Cause I have that feeling too." He said, Kurama smiled at him.  
  
"It'll be okay." He continued to walk, they thought they heard a motorcycle or a scooter behind them. They turned around, there was someone on a yellow vespa coming straight towards them. The person jumped off it and landed in front of them, it was a woman. She grinned a swung a blue bass guitar off her back and rested it on the ground, she pulled a cord, like on a lawnmower. It sounded like something starting up, she jumped and slammed Kurama in the forehead with it. Afterwards she grinned and got on her scooter and drove off. Kurama was on the ground, his head felt like a car had hit it. Hiei leaned over him.  
  
"Are you okay." He asked, Kurama got up rubbing his head.  
  
"Yeah, I think so, freaky woman." He said, "Let's get to my house before she comes back." Hiei nodded and they went to his house.  
  
"Well, I'm leaving, I have a few things to do." Hiei waved as he ran off. If they had looked in front of his mom's car they would have seen a yellow vespa. Kurama walked into his house and set his books on the couch.  
  
"Shuichi, come in here." He heard his mom call from the kitchen, the smell of cooked food filled the air when he walked in.  
  
"What is it mom?" He asked, there was someone at the stove cooking, he could tell by the figure it was a woman, she had pink hair.  
  
"We have a housekeeper, her name is Haruhara Haruko." His mom smiled, the pink haired girl turned around, his jaw dropped, she was beautiful.  
  
"Awwww! He's so cute Ms. Minamino." She ran over to him, put him in a head lock, and proceeded to pinch his cheek.  
  
"Hey lady let me got!" Kurama yelled. She let him go and went back to cooking, "Don't you think we were better off without a housekeeper?"   
  
"No, this way I don't have to cook or clean, so now I can pay attention to my love life and my job." His mom said, "By the way, I'm going out tonight."   
  
"Your going to leave me with her!?!" Kurama asked pointing to Haruko, "I've only known her for a few minutes and she already creeps me out."   
  
"I'm sorry Shuichi, but I want to go out without having to worry about you." His mom got up, "Dinner will be done soon so don't go anywhere."  
  
"Where is she going to sleep?" He asked.  
  
"I brought the futon into your room." She said.   
  
"She's sleeping in my room!?" He ran to his room, her belongings were scattered on the opposite side of the room, the thing he noticed most was the blue bass guitar. He sat down on his bed contemplating about what was going on. Sometime later Haruko walked in.  
  
"Dinner is ready." She said.  
  
"Shuichi, I'm leaving." He heard his mom open the door and leave.   
  
"You hit me." He said.  
  
"So what if I did." Haruko smiled, "You might want to go look in a mirror." He got up and went into the bathroom.  
  
"AHHHH! What did you do to me?!" She walked in, he had what looked like a horn protruding from the spot where she hit him.  
  
"I hit you, that's all. I don't know how to explain that." She pointed to his "horn."   
  
"I can't be seen in public like this." He pushed on it, it went back into his head, when he let go of it came back out.  
  
"Guess you just have to put pressure on it." She smiled, "You going to eat?"  
  
"What are we having?" He asked putting a tight band aid on the "horn," it stayed down.  
  
"Spicy curry." She said, he walked into the kitchen two plates were set out, opposite of each other, he sat down and began to eat. She brought him something to drink and then sat down to eat too.  
  
"This is hot, really hot." He grabbed the drink and took a deep gulp of it. She was eating it with no trouble. He noticed she was rubbing her foot against his leg. "Stop that."  
  
"Stop what?" She asked innocently.  
  
"You know what." He continued to eat, even though it burned his mouth, "Can I go out once I'm done eating?"  
  
"Sure, but be back before ten." She continued to rub his leg, he hurried up and ate. He got up and grabbed his jacket, "Bye." He heard her say.  
  
"Bye." He ran out of the house in a rush, running into Hiei, "Come on, let's go before my housekeeper gets up."  
  
"You have a housekeeper?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, it's that freaky girl that hit me with her guitar." They ran down to deserted construction site.   
  
"What's that band aid for?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Nothing." Kurama sat down and Hiei sat next to him.  
  
"You don't mind if I do a little training while were her do you?" He asked.  
  
"Nope, knock yourself out." Hiei looked at him funny, "It's an expression."  
  
"Oh, okay." He got up and took off his jacket. Kurama smiled, his fantasies of him and Hiei crossed his mind. There was a sharp pain in his forehead that made him get up, it felt like someone was have a war in his head. Suddenly the band aid came off his head and something huge started coming from his forehead, in fact two somethings were coming out of his forehead. The huge things finally came out, leaving a stunned Kurama laying on the ground, it was two robots, both with the Medical Mechanica symbol on them. They were fighting, Hiei tried to jump out of the way of one, but was knocked in a wall. Kurama tried to get up, but couldn't.  
  
"Hiei." He said softly. Then he head something, it sounded like that vespa he had heard earlier! Haruko on her vespa slammed through the wooden fence surrounding the construction site, she threw off her helmet and goggles, "Haruko, help." Kurama said, Haruko grinned and pulled out her bass, she started it up and was knocked back by the biggest robot, it looked like a cat. The other one was a red robot that had a TV for a head.   
  
"Damn you!" Haruko growled. The red robot ripped the other robot's head off, Haruko started her bass up again and slammed the red one on the back off the head, things broke and it turned blue, "Kanchi! It's so nice to see you again!" The robot turned around, exclamation marks ran across his screen. Kurama got p and ran over to Hiei, who was out cold.   
  
"Hiei." Kurama smiled, Haruko walked over and got down on her knees.  
  
"Poor guy, I will bring him around!" Haruko leaned over and began to kiss him, Kurama stood there, a look of shock on his face. Hiei began to move, he then smacked Haruko on the head. She sat up and smiled, "Ah, always glad to help."  
  
"Yuck!" Hiei began to spit and wipe his mouth.  
  
"Did she put her tongue in?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes, she did that weirdo." Hiei got up and put his jacket on, "I'm going to go before she tries that again." He ran off.  
  
"Come on Shuichi, it's almost ten." Haruko said helping him up, the blue robot was standing next to her.  
  
"Okay, what are you going to do with him?" He pointed to the robot.  
  
"Oh Kanchi? He 's coming with us of course." She pulled Kurama onto her vespa and started it up, "Kanchi follow me." Kanchi flash a thumbs up on his screen as he began to fly. Haruko took off, Kurama gripped her tightly.  
  
"Not so fast." He said, they arrived at his house, Kanchi landed. They all went into the house, Kurama got ready for bed.  
  
"Good night." Haruko smiled, she was sitting on her futon in a night slip, Kurama blushed.   
  
"Good night." He laid down on his bed, he felt someone crawl into bed with him and kiss him lightly, he opened his eye hoping to see Hiei, but it was Haruko. "Get out of my bed!" She go out of his bed and crawled into hers, a hurt look on her face. She didn't say nothing, she just went to sleep. Kurama looked up at the ceiling, he was now trying to fight off a growing attraction to her. 


	2. The Second Robot

Author's note: Hidy! I might want to tell you, this follows the Furi Kuri plot, so if you haven't seen all six episodes you might want to or you'll be confused. Anyway, I own no one. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kurama's eyes flickered open, he yawned and rubbed sleep from his eyes, it was passed dawn.  
  
"Oh shit, school." He got up and got dressed, he smelled the smell of cooking bread. He went into the living room, everything was clean and spotless. He went into the kitchen, the robot, Kanchi, was kneading bread. Haruko was sitting at the table, a loaf of bread in front of her.  
  
"Good morning Shuichi or should I say good afternoon." She smiled pulling off a piece of the bread.   
  
"Good afternoon?" He looked at the clock, it was twelve thirty. "Why didn't you wake me up? I have to get to school!"  
  
"Don't worry about it." He stopped, "I called your school and said you were sick today."  
  
"Why?" He sat down at the table and took a piece of the bread.  
  
"Because, you were too weak from bringing the robots out of the N. O. channel. And I wouldn't eat that if I were you." She said, her green eyes sparkling.  
  
"Okay, why shouldn't I eat it?" He examined the piece.  
  
"It's spicy curry bread." She said eating another piece.  
  
"Oh." He placed the piece of bread back on the table, she leaned over and grabbed it, then threw it into her mouth. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" She asked.  
  
"For saving me and Hiei." He watched Kanchi put bread in the oven.  
  
"Oh, that, you're welcome." She finished her bread.  
  
"What's an N. O. channel?" He asked.  
  
"Something that can transport things from light-years away." She said.  
  
"How? I mean, what are you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm a spooky space alien!" She smiled again, "My name is Haruhara Haruko, my age is nineteen, I'm the greatest housekeeper in the universe."  
  
"You seem older than that."   
  
"My real identity is..." Suddenly all the lights go out and Kanchi is flashing lights from his monitor and fingers, then it stopped a spotlight on her. She was now standing on the counter, in puffy shorts, wings on her back, a halo, big bug eye glasses on, and her bass in her hands, "First class space patrol officer."  
  
"What ever, weirdo, where's my mom?" He asked.  
  
"At work of course, she said she won't be home till late tonight, so we're going to be having dinner without her again." Haruko changed back in seconds and dusted the crumbs of her shirt. She went into the living room and sat on the couch. Kurama got up and sat on the floor in front of the TV, "You want that guy don't you?"  
  
"Hiei? Yeah, sorta." Kurama looked at the black TV screen. His head began to hurt as he thought of Haruko crawling into bed with him.  
  
"Myaa!" Haruko yelled, her hands were over her, holding back the giggles.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kurama asked.  
  
"That, hee hee." She pointed to his head, he ran his hand through his hair and hit something, what ever it was it hurt his head. It was another horn-like protrusion, and this time it was horn shaped, there was one on the other side of his head too.  
  
"What in the hell?" He ran into the bathroom to examine them, the looked like bull horns; he pushed on them and they went down. Haruko walked in with a baseball cap, she put it on his head and pushed the "horns" down so they would stay down under the hat.  
  
"You might want to keep that on." She said.  
  
"What are those?" He asked.  
  
"They look like horns." She grinned at him devilishly, "You were thinking perverted thoughts."  
  
"I was not!" He yelled, blushing.  
  
"Ooo..You're blushing!" She smiled.  
  
"Just leave me alone Haruko." He pushed her out of the way.  
  
"What do you want for lunch?" She asked changing the subject.  
  
"Ramen, chicken ramen." He said going into his room.  
  
"Okay! I'll come and get you when it's done." She went into the kitchen. Kurama laid on his bed, thinking about Haruko and Hiei, he was now torn between the two. He heard his window open, Hiei crawled in.  
  
"Hey Kurama, why did you stay home?" He asked.  
  
"Haruko called my school and told them I was sick. She said I was too weak to go today." Kurama sat up.  
  
"Why are you wearing that hat?" Hiei asked, Kurama shrugged, "Can I take it off?"   
  
"No!" Kurama held it to his head as Hiei tried to take it off, Haruko walked in.  
  
"Lunch is ready, oh, will you be staying too?" She asked Hiei.  
  
"Uh, okay." He backed away from her, remembering the kiss she gave him.  
  
"Come on out to the kitchen." She left to the kitchen, they got up and followed, Kurama's hands on his head to keep the hat from being removed. She set out three bowls and filled them with ramen.  
  
"Why did you make so much?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I usually eat a lot." She said, Kurama noticed Kanchi was gone.  
  
"Where's the robot...Kanchi?" He asked.  
  
"He's out running some errands." She ate some of her ramen.  
  
"What?!? You sent that robot out in public?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." She said.  
  
"What did my mom do when she met him?" He poked at his ramen.  
  
"She flipped out for a little while, then she said as long as he doesn't make a mess he can stay." She finished her ramen and put the bowl in the sink. Hiei held out his empty bowl.  
  
"More please." She filled it again.  
  
"You haven't touched your ramen Shuichi." She said.  
  
"I will," he ate some and pushed the bowl away, "I'm not that hungry."  
  
"It'll be okay." Haruko took the bowl and ate the remaining ramen and put the bowl in the sink, Hiei handed her his bowl and she put it in there too.   
  
"You wanna go somewhere?" Hiei asked Kurama.  
  
"Sure, Haruko, I'll be back sometime later." Kurama got up and got his jacket.  
  
"Okay." She leaned out of the kitchen, "Check in every once in a while."  
  
"I will, bye." Kurama and Hiei left, they went to a large grassy field outside of town.  
  
"So, what's underneath the hat? You never wear hats, you're hiding something." Hiei said.  
  
"There is nothing there." Kurama sat on the ground and watched as Hiei ran around slashing away at the neck high grass on the other side of the field. Kurama laid down and stared at the clouds going passed, he dozed off for a little while. The sound of an engine pulling up behind him and turning off woke him up, he turned around. It was Haruko, she was getting off her vespa, she had a very short, fluffy skirt on, the breeze kept lifting it up, exposing her blue lacey panties. Kurama blushed.  
  
"Hey Shuichi, just here to check up on you, it's been almost two hours since you left. I was getting worried." She got down on her knees beside him and began to rub against him. His head began to hurt. Kanchi landed next to Hiei.  
  
"You're weird." Hiei said, question marks flashed on Kanchi's screen, "Don't look at me like that!"  
  
"Oh, I feel-so, so-weird." Kurama got up and began to stumble, his hat flew off as the "horns" began to get larger.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" Hiei asked.  
  
"Not again!" Kurama yelled, something large came out of his head. It was a large robot that looked like a bull, it had the Medical Mechanica symbol on it. Kanchi immediately stated acting funny, he attacked the robot. The bull horned Kanchi and sent him backward.  
  
"My turn!" Haruko started her guitar up and ran at the robot. The robot turned around and kicked her straight into Hiei.  
  
"Haruko! Hiei!" Kurama yelled, Kanchi began to attack it again, but it seemed useless. Kanchi jumped and landed in front of Kurama, he had a strange mouth thing on his chest. It opened up to reveal rows of large teeth, a tongue shot out and wrapped around the very confused Kurama, it drug him in; eating him.  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei yelled. Inside Kanchi a large light bulb was screwed in his head, once it was in it lite up; Kanchi turned red.  
  
"Kurama?" Haruko asked herself. Kanchi attacked the robot, but he was sent backwards, he stopped and transformed into a cannon. He shot a red ball out, ripping it through the robot's chest, the robot bull snorted and charged.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Haruko yelled gleefully as she stated her guitar up and slammed the robot in the head, there was a huge explosion. Hiei was yelling at Kanchi to give Kurama back when Haruko landed next to them. Kanchi made a weird noise and released Kurama, he stood up.  
  
"Is it over?" He asked.  
  
"I think so." Hiei said. Haruko had walked over to the burning and smoking pile of debris. She turned around, her guitar slung over her shoulder, her green eyes shinning from the fire, her skirt flowing. To Kurama she looked like an angel, sent to him from the heavens above. At that moment, he knew, he wanted Haruko more than anything else in the world. 


	3. The Third Robot

Author's note: Uh......Enjoy.   
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
It's been a few days since the bull robot incident, Kurama was happy the whole robot out of the head thing might be over. He noticed he had been staying home more instead of going out with his friends. And if Haruko went somewhere he usually went with her. He still thought about Hiei and sometimes Yusuke, the boys of his harem. He pretended like he didn't like Haruko, even when she was in a playful mood.  
  
Kurama was walking through the house. He heard Haruko ask Kanchi for his mom's electric massager, he found it and brought it to her. He then heard her plug it in and turn it on.  
  
"Oh yes! That's what I needed." He heard her moan. He leaned his head in the door. Haruko had the massager between her legs while sitting on her futon. He swung back around, his face was solid red. He felt like something went 'boing,' other then what was in his pants. He went into the bathroom and began to wash his face in cold water, he looked up in the mirror.  
  
"Ahhh!" He had large silver fox-like ears, like Youko's. He also had his ears, Haruko came running in.  
  
"Awwww...." She began to rub them.  
  
"Stop....That feels, mmm.....Good." He whined as she continued to rub them.  
  
"They make you look so manly." She grinned.  
  
"I don't care. How did I get them?" He asked.  
  
"Thinking of fooly cooly things of course!" Haruko said.  
  
"Fooly cooly?" What's that?" He got free of her grip.   
  
"You tell me, you're the main character, you should know." She said.  
  
"Well, I don't." He growled.  
  
"I can tell you, but you have to answer one thing for me." She said, getting close to his face, their noses almost touching.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Kurama?"   
  
"Who told you that?" He asked.  
  
"I heard Hiei say it, why did he call you Kurama?" She made their noses touch.  
  
"It's my nickname." He tried to back away, but he ran into the sink.  
  
"Oh, okay." She walked away, "Oh yeah, fooly cooly means perverted things." She went back into his room and turned on the massager. He walked into the living room and grabbed a white bowl shaped hat for a shelf and put it on, hiding the ears. There was a knock at the door, he answered it, Yusuke was standing there.  
  
"Hey Yusuke." Kurama sighed.  
  
"Hey Kurama, you wanna go for a walk?"  
  
"Sure." Kurama knocked on his door, the massager was turned off and Haruko opened the door.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, the crotch of her pants were soaked.  
  
"Uh, I'm going to take a walk with Yusuke." He tried not to look.  
  
"Okay, bye." She shut the door and resumed her activities. Kurama went back to the front door, "Let's go." They went down the road.  
  
"That's a weird hat, Kurama." Yusuke said.  
  
"I know."   
  
"Your housekeeper is cute, I hope she doesn't make you forget about me and Hiei." Yusuke kicked a rock.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't forget about you two." Kurama felt bad lying to him.  
  
"I'll always be a boy in your harem right?" He asked, Kurama's green eyes reflected the passing clouds he stared at, he was trying not to maker eye contact.  
  
"Yeah, you always will be." They continued walking, no more being said between them.  
  
"Why are you wearing that hat?" Yusuke asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Because I feel like it today." Kurama was hoping Haruko would show up. Yusuke tackled him suddenly, they rolled on the ground for a while.  
  
"Oh my god." Kurama realized his hat was in Yusuke's hand, the big ears twitched occasionally, "Are they real?"  
  
"I don't now." Kurama said, "They just appeared this morning." Yusuke leaned over to touch them.  
  
"Stop!" Haruko was standing in front of them, in full riding gear, but no vespa. Then the vespa came rolling, literally, down the road and stopped on its tires, the kick stand sprung out. "You must not touch!"  
  
"Why not?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Bad things will happen if you do." She said.  
  
"Like what?" Yusuke began to stroke them.  
  
"Ohhh..."Kurama moaned.  
  
"You'll be sorry." Haruko said. Yusuke's stomach felt like it was on fire, he wrapped his arms around it and moaned in pain. "Told you so." Haruko walked over.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Kurama asked, Haruko shrugged.  
  
"Come on." She pulled both of them both off the ground, "I'm taking you home Shuichi." She put her goggles on.  
  
"Okay." Kurama grabbed his hat and put it back on, then got on the vespa.  
  
"I'm going home." Yusuke left off towards his house. Haruko grinned and they went home. When Kurama got in the house she pinned him against the wall and started kissing him.  
  
"Haruko! What are you doing?!" Kurama asked.  
  
"Nothing." She said going into the kitchen. Kurama went in and sat at the table, watching Kanchi make bread, "Let Kanchi show you how to make " Kurama got up and stood next to Kanchi, directions were scrolling across his screen.  
  
"Okay." Kurama began to knead the bread dough.  
  
"Good." Haruko made spicy curry for dinner. Kurama's mom came home with Yusuke.  
  
"Hello everyone." She said, "Yusuke's mom is off getting drunk, so he's staying the night."  
  
"Okay." Kurama said. Everyone sat down and ate.  
  
"Haruko, this is good." Kurama's mom said.  
  
"It's okay." Yusuke said, he dropped his fork and grabbed his stomach.  
  
"Restroom? That way." Haruko pointed to the bathroom down the hall. Yusuke got up and ran to it.  
  
"Wonder if he'll be okay." Kurama's mom said.  
  
"He'll be fine." Haruko said taking the dishes and putting them in the sink, Kanchi washed them. Later on that night Kurama and Yusuke were in the backyard talking. Kurama wasn't wearing the hat.  
  
"Your ears are so cute." Yusuke stroked the big silver ears, regardless of his stomach, he enjoyed watching Kurama's facial expressions.  
  
"Stop Yusuke!" He growled.  
  
"You okay Kurama?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I don't want you to touch me." He said.  
  
"But I like you, I need you!" Yusuke yelled, Haruko was sitting on the roof, guitar in hand.  
  
"You're cheating on your girlfriend!" Kurama shouted.  
  
"So what!" Kurama noticed his new ears were gone. They were on Yusuke's head! Something huge tore out of from his head, it was a fox-like robot with the MM symbol on it. Haruko attacked the robot but it was very fast and it kept knocking her back. Kanchi came running outside, he ran up to Kurama and the huge mouth opened up, he ate Kurama again. Kanchi turned red and began to fight it, after a few attempts at fighting it he transformed into the canon and fired the ball of energy. It blew the fox robot to pieces, Haruko happily dance in the yard.  
  
The next day Kurama watched from his window as Yusuke and Keiko walked down the road holding hands. Yusuke had chosen to be with her. 


	4. The Bomb

Author's note: Yes Hiei and Kurama are still demons. This chapter get kind of confusing, just like FLCL. Anyway, I own no one. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Haruko walked into the house wearing a baseball uniform, she slung her guitar lazily to the side. Kurama's mom came out all dressed up.  
  
"Hello Haruko, nice to see you back from your game, who won?" She asked.  
  
"My team of course." Kurama walked out of his room, he looked at her, not too pleased.  
  
"You're back? I was hoping you left forever." He said.  
  
"Oooo....You know you love me!" She grabbed him and started to rub against him.  
  
"Stop that!" He yelled.  
  
"I'm leaving Shuichi, have fun." His mom left without saying good bye. Haruko stopped and kissed him, then grinned.  
  
"You want me to show you how to hit a baseball?" She asked.  
  
"No, I already know how to." He walked away, she shrugged.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to go practice at the park, you wanna come?" She asked, he shook his head, "Fine, Hiei said he would gladly watch me." She picked u her guitar and opened the door.  
  
"What!?! Hiei is going to watch you!?" He asked.  
  
"Yep, see you." She went outside, he heard her vespa start up and leave. He began to talk to himself.  
  
"What if Hiei likes her? What happens if he tells her and she likes him? I'll never get her!" He ran into his room and found his bat. He then ran outside and tripped on the sidewalk.  
  
"Good going." Someone said. Kurama got up and saw some guy sitting on a scooter, he had sunglasses on and was dressed in a black suit. The thing he noticed the most was his eyebrows, they were huge and odd looking, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Kurama said.  
  
"You're going to go after her, aren't you?" Mr. Eyebrows asked.  
  
"No, I wouldn't want to." He said, "Who are you?"   
  
"A friend, don't go after older women, they only lead to trouble." Mr. Eyebrows pointed to the sky, Kurama looked up.  
  
"There's nothing there." He said.  
  
"Even as we speak there's a bomb heading towards this city." Mr. Eyebrows looked at him, "Tell your friend they need to swing the bat, one more time. For a hometown fan."   
  
"Okay, I will." He watched as Mr. Eyebrows left. Kurama was going to go to the park, but he decided not to in case he was around. He went into the house, Kanchi walked out of the kitchen, "Kanchi if you can pitch come outside with me." He went outside, Kanchi came out too with a baseball. Kurama tried to hit the ball but couldn't, he played until the sun went down. He heard Haruko's vespa pull up and turn off. She came into the backyard.  
  
"Having trouble Shuichi?" She asked.  
  
"No." He missed again. She walked over and put her arms around him, running her hands down to his.  
  
"I want you to imagine something for me." She said.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"An arch in your heart. Right before a batter bats he imagines an arch in his heart, arching straight into heaven." She said.  
  
"Okay." He nodded.  
  
"Now aim at something, that star." She pointed to a star with his bat.  
  
"But that one is kind of flickery." He said.  
  
"It'll be okay, just remember to swing the bat." She smiled, "Dinner is ready, Kanchi made spicy curry.  
  
"Spicy curry again?" He asked.  
  
"Yep!" Haruko ran into the house and he followed her. Kanchi had laid out their plates on the table and they sat down and ate.  
  
"A hometown fan wants you to swing the bad one more time." He said.  
  
"Well, tell the hometown fan he's getting nothing from me." She said. Once they were done Kanchi took the dishes and washed them. "Come on, time for us to hit the hay."  
  
"Sure." He got up and followed her to his room, "We aren't going to sleep in the same bed are we?"  
  
"Only if you want to." She said seductively.  
  
"No." He said in a disgusted tone. They got into their beds, she fell asleep, he watched her. Her shirt had come undone, his head felt funny as perverted thought came into his head. Then there was a bright beam of red light.  
  
*******  
  
"Commander Amarao, we have the target locked." A women said, pointing to a large grid where a red dot was blinking.  
  
"Good job Kitsurubami." Amarao, Mr. Eyebrows, said, "I knew it would be him."  
  
"Commander, how did this happen again?" Kitsurubami asked.  
  
"I don't know." He paused, "Two bombs and they both come down within a three year span of each other."  
  
********  
  
The next day went by quickly until Hiei met up with Kurama on his way home from school.  
  
"Come on Kurama." He said excitedly.  
  
"Where to?" Kurama asked.  
  
"To the ball park to watch Haruko play." He grabbed Kurama's hand and drug him to the ball park. Haruko was going up to bat, the pitcher pitched and she hit. It went sailing through the sky.  
  
********  
  
Amarao and Kitsurubami were monitoring the activity of the bomb.  
  
"Commander we need to evacuate the city soon." She said.  
  
"I know, it will be entering the atmosphere around ten tonight." He said.  
  
"Do you think she will stop it?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. If she want Atomsk enough she will." He said, "She might have that boy do it."  
  
"She wouldn't, would she?" She asked staring at his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes, she would." He said, "Start the evacuation."  
  
"Right." She said, "Attention everyone please evacuate that city immediately, this is an emergency!"  
  
*****  
  
A huge blimp hovered over the ball park, sirens went off and lights began to flash.  
  
"Please evacuate the city, this is a state of emergency! I repeat this is a state of emergency!" Haruko grinned.  
  
"Come on boys, you heard it." She grabbed Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"You can go, I'm going to see what the emergency is." Hiei said running off.  
  
"Okay." She took Kurama on her vespa, and instead of leaving the city she went to his house, "Get some rest Shuichi, you have a big night tonight."  
  
"But-" She locked him in his room, he went to sleep after an hour of worrying.  
  
*******  
  
"Wake up, time to go!" Haruko yanked him out of his bed, it was dark outside. They left on her vespa, she took him to the place he wouldn't have ever guessed, on top of Medical Mechanica.   
  
"Why are we here?" He asked.  
  
"That." She pointed to his head, which was now like a red beacon. She grabbed him, "Hold on tight!" She shoved her hand into the back of his head.  
  
"Hey, get out of there!" He protested.  
  
"Ooo, so squishy." She grabbed something and pulled it out, it was a red beam, "Come out!" With a final tug something came out.  
  
"What's that?" He asked.  
  
"You're bat." She was now holding a guitar, an EB-0.  
  
*******  
  
Amarao and Kitsurubami were watching it all on a huge screen, all the women had nose bleeds.  
  
"Oh my God! He's wonderful!" She said.  
  
"He's only a boy." Amarao said.  
  
*******  
  
Hiei sat on the roof of a building with Kanchi, watching the sky.  
  
*******  
  
Kurama was now holding his guitar, he looked around, Haruko was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Haruko!?" He yelled. The sky began to change colors.  
  
******  
  
"It's entered the atmosphere!" Kitsurubami shouted, "Start it up."  
  
******  
  
A large bomb broke free and shot out of a glove like case. Heading straight for Medical Mechanica.  
  
*******  
  
"It's a curve ball!" Amarao said, "He'll never be able to hit it!"  
  
*******  
  
"Good bye out there if he doesn't hit this." Haruko said waving.  
  
******  
  
Kurama stood on top of Medical Mechanica, his green eyes as huge as saucers. It was coming straight for him and then something kicked in. Youko. The bomb was about to hit Medical Mechanica but it was stopped. Haruko jumped up there and was about to assist him, but there was no need. The bomb shot off, clear out of the atmosphere. Youko was standing there still in swinging stance.   
  
******  
  
"He did it!" Amarao and Kitsurubami said.  
  
*******  
  
"Kurama really hit it." Hiei said.  
  
*******  
  
Kurama returned to himself, his palms stung. Haruko rode off with him, to take him home. Laughing for some unknown reason.  
  
*******  
  
"The bomb is neutralized and is on it's way to galaxies unknown!" Kitsurubami shouted.   
  
"Good." Amarao said, he was eating soup when his eyebrows fell off into his bowl.  
  
"Commander, your eyebrows!" 


	5. Yet Another Robot

Author's note: I'm back, and guess what, the next chapter is the end of Kurama's Housekeeper, but there is a part two! It's more of a Kurama x Haruko one. Anyway, I own no one. Enjoy!   
  
Chapter Five  
  
Kurama was walking to his room, he could hear Haruko talking.  
  
"What do you mean you think I have personal feelings for him?" He heard here ask, "It's not about liking or disliking. The channel to N.O. is still open. Damn, lost connection." He opened the door, Haruko was holding an electronic dog, she had a night slip on and every time she moved it exposed her butt.  
  
"Get some clothes on." Kurama said.  
  
"Huh?" She asked.  
  
"Who were you talking to? Who was just here?" He crossed his arms. Haruko swung around and was suddenly dressed like Elvis, with her guitar.  
  
"Elvis!" She said.  
  
"I mean normal people." He said.  
  
"It's Haruko's master the guitar in three minute second class! Chicks dig it!" She said strumming on her guitar.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You could be big like Def Leopard, Kiss, or Metallica!" She yelled.  
  
"You're strange." He said. She started waving her guitar fast, she took off like a helicopter. "Ahh!" He had fallen on his bed and she landed on top of him. Hiei was now sitting in the window, enjoying his view of Haruko.  
  
"Shuichi, I need to teach you how to be a man." He tried to avoid her but something was coming out of the back of his head making his face get close to hers. It was another horn. She took advantage of the and kissed him very passionately, something else popped up too. Hiei was pissed. "Oooo..Shuichi, that's more like it."  
  
"The horn!" Kurama said.  
  
"I know." She grinned and kissed him again.  
  
"Stop it!" Hiei yelled. They sat up and Haruko acted innocent, "Kurama, I can never forgive you, you were doing perverted things with my Haruko."  
  
"Your Haruko?!" Kurama asked, "Anyway, I didn't want-"  
  
"Shut up!" Hiei shouted, "We shall do battle, for Haruko."  
  
"I'm for that!" Haruko said raising her hand.  
  
"Oh, Haruko." Hiei said in a very dreamy state, "Here's my katana, it's all for you!" Hiei jumped out of his clothes toward Haruko.  
  
"Oh no you don't" Kurama slammed him with his EB-0, straight into a wall, "Save it for if you win the duel."   
  
"Oh, I will win it. Um, what are we dueling with? Hiei asked putting his clothes back on. Kurama was looking through his closet.  
  
"These." He pulled out a gun.  
  
"That?!? That's a high powered paint ball gun, it could put my third eye out!" Hiei shouted.  
  
"That's the risk of the duel." Kurama said.  
  
"Yay!" Haruko bounced on the bed.  
  
***********  
  
Kurama laid on the ground of a big field, tall grass was everywhere. He had his gun ready. Haruko snaked up behind him and wrapped her arms and legs around him.  
  
"Hey!" He said, she started to rub against him. Hiei was standing next to Kanchi.  
  
"What's the matter Kurama? Scared?" He saw Kurama and Haruko, it looked like they were rubbing against each other, "Ahh! Die!" He and Kanchi began to shoot at them.  
  
"Stop trying to use me as a shield!" Kurama and Haruko got away. "Why aren't you helping?"  
  
"My guitar isn't plugged in." She strummed on her guitar.  
  
"Why did you bring that?!" He asked.  
  
"I felt like it." She started acting funny, "We're screwed."  
  
"Why?" They heard gun fire, they stood up and began to return shots.  
  
******  
  
Kitsurubami opened the roof of her car and brought out a missile launcher.  
  
"Commander, I have the target in sight." She said into a phone. Amarao was on a salon somewhere with his cell phone.  
  
"Okay, what color is it?" He asked.  
  
"Blue, I repeat, it's blue." She aimed at Kanchi, "They're playing some sort of game, it looks stupid."  
  
"Fire, now!"   
  
"Blue!" She began to fire, "Blue! Blue! Cobalt blue! Damn you cyborg!" She fired the last round.  
  
"Cyborg my butt!" Haruko hit the last one with her guitar, sending it back to her.  
  
"Confusing robots with cyborgs is a common mistake." Yusuke said holding Puu.  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
"Kitsurubami! Kitsurubami!" Amarao yelled. Kitsurubami slammed into Hiei, sending them both into the river.  
  
"I'm leaving it to you robot!" Hiei shouted.  
  
"All right! One more and I win!" Kurama said pointing his gun at Kanchi. They began to fire at each other. After a while they ran into the road, Kurama was run over by someone on a bicycle.  
  
"Sorry, Kurama." It was Kuwabara.  
  
"It's okay." Kurama hid his gun.  
  
"Is the gun real?" He asked.  
  
"No, uh, Kanchi go get me something to drink!" Kurama said as Kanchi flew off.  
  
"Is it true?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Is what true?"  
  
"That it was you that save the city from the bomb! And it's you that controls that killer robot!"   
  
"Well...." Kurama hid his face in the hood of his sweater, he wore the sweater to hide the horn coming out of his head. It felt like something went click inside his head.  
  
"Wow! That's so cool!"   
  
********  
  
"Kitsurubami!" Amarao said in a muffled voice since there was a towel over his face.  
  
"Sir, if I could get you to hold still." The salon lady said washing his hair, "So sir, what color do you want your hair?"   
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Red, blonde, orange....or maybe, fooly cooly color?" Dhe grinned evily.  
  
"Fooly cooly color?" He asked. There was a click of a loading gun and a shing of a blade. He had his gun to the woman's head, it was Haruko, and she had a razor blade to his neck, "Raharu!"   
  
"What's with the eyebrows? An attempt at bushy masculine charm?" She growled. He got out of his chair and began to fire his gun, she was blocking the bullets with the razor.  
  
********  
  
Kurama sat with Yusuke, who was walking around pointing the gun at things, they were at the river bank. Kurama was drinking his drink.  
  
"You like the kind with pulp now?" Yusuke asked, "And Haruko, she likes the kind with pulp?"  
  
"Well, uh....." Kurama said,  
  
"Under the hood? Is it folly cooly again?" He asked, "You're changing Kurama."  
  
"Uh." Kurama hid most of his face in his hood.  
  
"You used to be so level headed, but now you're doing fooly cooly and googley googley and kissy kissy." Something went click inside of Kurama's head again. Yusuke pointed the gun at him  
  
********  
  
Amarao ran out of bullets, Haruko was standing there unharmed. The bullets were on the floor, they split in half from the blade.  
  
"I'm not a kid anymore, I'm an adult now. I can buy my own insurance and everything." He put his sunglasses on and a bunch of men in black suits came out, "Get her!" She backed up to a door and swung her guitar out of nowhere. The door flew open as men ran in, she blew the door off and began to fire at everyone.  
  
"You'll never get me!" She shouted. They piled on top of her, there was a loud boom as they scattered. The only ones left standing were her and Amarao.  
  
********  
  
"Yusuke pulled the trigger, firing repeatedly on Kurama's head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" He asked.  
  
"For changing." Yusuke said.  
  
"Fine." Kurama got up and grabbed Yusuke's wrist, dragging him somewhere, "You're right, I miss the old days, before she showed up."  
  
"Ow, Kurama, that hurts." He dragged Yusuke to the most expense cafe in town.  
  
"We'll get something here and talk about good times and old battles." He said.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"So we can talk." Kurama said.  
  
"Leave me alone, let me go." Yusuke said.  
  
"You still like me."  
  
"No, I don't!"  
  
"Yes, you do!" He felt the click again, but this time something fired out of his forehead into the ground. It was another robot with the MM symbol on it, it was really tall. Kurama and Yusuke were on its "hat."  
  
*******  
  
Haruko and Amarao were running though the streets, firing at each other. She was grinning wickedly.  
  
"That robot has to be stopped." She looked at him funny, "When it turns red, it's Atomsk."   
  
"Shut up! You are a thousand years under evolved, primitive monkey!" She shouted.  
  
"That's discriminatory language used against under developed species." The big robot reared up over the buildings, "See? Medical Mechanica is transporting these monstrosities here to destroy this planet!"   
  
"Shut up!" She swung her guitar.  
  
"You can't do that here!" He yelled.  
  
"Fooly cooly, fooly coola!" She spun the guitar in circles, "Fooly cooly, fooly coola!" He blushed as something popped out of his forehead.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Pitiful, as usual. Shuichi is more manly." She waved it, "Ta ta!" She pulled on the cord of the guitar and took off.  
  
"Damn you! What do you see in that high school kid?" Amarao was missing his eyebrows, "My eyebrows, where are my eyebrows?" His phone rung.  
  
**********  
  
"Commander, I lost the target. It flies around like it's never heard of gravity." She coughed, Kanchi was now hovering in front of her, "Ahhh!"  
  
"Kitsurubami!?!" She heard Amarao ask, she was too busy shooting at Kanchi.  
  
"Get away!" He held his hand out to help her up.  
  
********  
  
"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted, "I've got to stop this thing!"   
  
"Yusuke, listen to me!" Kurama slapped him, "Don't waste your energy! I'm going to be the one that saves you! Kanchi!" Kanchi fell from the sky landing next to him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm the one going to save this place!" Kurama got inside Kanchi's mouth and was eaten. Kanchi turned red. Explosions ran up the robot, Haruko was flying on her guitar, in a bunny outfit. She was using a small guitar as a sling shot.  
  
"Haa yaa!" She shot more rounds. She then had a huge hand gun in her face, "Uh oh!" It began to fire and she dodged.  
  
"Haruko?!?" Yusuke yelled, he was picked up by Kanchi and placed in a safe place away from the robot. Haruko was knocked off her guitar, Kanchi caught her. The robot was now shooting a huge shotgun.  
  
"Useless!" She threw the small guitar down. She punched Kanchi making him transform into the canon, he shot the red orb out. The robot shot it in the opposite direction. Haruko went to attack it, but it did a back flip and fired all five guns at her.  
  
******  
  
"This is the end!" Amarao yelled as he and Kitsurubami drove down the road, "It's going to activate the plant! Ahhh!" Huge bullet shell fell everywhere around them.  
  
********  
  
Kanchi caught Haruko, his screen lit up as a red beam came out. He grabbed and pulled it out the rest of the way.  
  
"Atomsk's guitar! A flying V." Haruko shouted in surprise. Kanchi sat her down on the ground. He attacked the robot with so much force it sent it over Medical Mechanica. He ripped through it, it stopped moving and turned into a stone hand.  
  
*******  
  
Yusuke was staring at the red glowing ball, it popped and Kurama was now laying on the ground. Kanchi landed next to Yusuke, Haruko landed, in big heels, on Kurama's chest.   
  
"Atomsk." She said dreamily, she stared at Kanchi with hearts in her eyes. The only thing that could be heard were the grunts made by Kurama, then Yusuke spoke up.  
  
"Ouch." 


	6. FlClimax

Author's note: Hidy, here's the last chapter! Hope you like, part two is coming soon! I own no one. Enjoy!         
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
Kurama was sitting in a restaurant with Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara; they were eating their food with chopsticks.  
  
       "I hate using these." Hiei said spearing a vegetable with one of his chopsticks.  
  
       "We usually use sporks." Yusuke said.  
  
       "Sporks? You mean those fork and spoon things?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
       "Yeah, that's what we usually eat with." Yusuke said, Kurama got up and left the restaurant.  
  
       "Where's he going?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
       "He muttered something about going to get sporks from the store down the road." Hiei said.  
  
       **********  
  
       I walked down the road, nothing amazing happens here anymore. Ever since the day with the last robot Medical Mechanica has done nothing but blow steam. The entire town is cover in it, as if there is no outside world out there. And the hand next to the plant is like, 'Stop, you aren't going anywhere." The hand. It's like the left hand of a judge or an executioner getting ready to give the signal for an execution.   
  
       Haruko and Kanchi left, no where to be found....It makes me wonder if they're out there somewhere. I miss her, I cry every night now. Hiei cries too. He doesn't think I know, but I have found his tear gems.  
  
       *************  
  
       Kurama was walking through a construction site later on that day, drinking a drink.  
  
       "You drink the sour kind now? Does that make you feel grown up?" He looked; at the top of a stack of huge pipes was Amarao on his scooter.  
  
       "Huh." Kurama watched him.  
  
       "Raharu? Er, you know her as Haruko. Do you know why she left?" Amarao asked.  
  
       "No, why would I care?" Kurama asked.  
  
       "You care, I know you do. Anyway, Medical Mechanica captured the Pirate King, Atomsk. Normally he and Raharu would be mortal enemies, but there's an exception. She's in love with him." Kurama refused to believe him, he watched two cats rub against each other, "Cats should stick with other cats, it's only natural. Just to make sure!" He slapped something on Kurama's head and then drove off.  
  
       "What in the hell?" He put his hand on his forehead; there was nothing wrong until he got to his eyebrows. They were like Amarao's! He ran to his house.  
  
       **********  
  
       Hiei was sitting under a bridge next to a large river, playing with Yusuke's cell phone that he had stole. Mud and water were dripping from him because he had been slashed by a guy on a motorcycle. Something crawled out of the river and shook off. Hiei snuck over to it, it looked like a micro chip with legs. He sat back down and resumed pressing buttons. The chip began to dance and jump around.  
  
       "You're happy." He said, the thing snatched the cell phone from his hand and began to play with it, "Hey! Stop!" It stopped.  
  
       "Never mind, you can have it." The thing looked at him then at the cell phone. It sucked the cell phone into what looked like a mouth and ate it. It doubled in size, "From now on your name is Kurama."  
  
       ***********  
  
      Kurama had fallen asleep when he got home. He woke up after sunset, he could smell dinner. He yawned and walked into the kitchen.  
  
       "So glad you could join us." Someone said, it was Haruko!  
  
       "Ahhhh!" Kurama's new eyebrows fell off, "You?!?"   
  
       "Shuichi, I forgot to tell you, Haruko asked for a little time off to go to Hawaii." His mom said.  
  
       "I brought back spicy fish eggs!" Haruko said.  
  
       "Spicy fish eggs don't come from Hawaii! And why would a wanted criminal take a vacation?!?" Kurama asked.  
  
       "Next time, I want to be all alone with you, Shuichi!" Haruko said.  
  
       "Like I would ever go!" Kurama said.  
  
       "You're blushing!" She swung her guitar at him.  
  
       "Ahhh!" He ran off to his room.  
  
       ***********  
  
       Kurama was lying in his bed; Haruko was already asleep on her futon.  
  
       "Where did you go? Why didn't you tell me? He looked over and realized Haruko was sitting up with a mischievous grin on her face, "Why are you still up?"  
  
       "The question is why are you still up? About to confess your undying love for me?" She grinned.  
  
       "No." Kurama looked away. She stood up and with amazing acrobatics flipped and landed in front of his bed. She sat down.  
  
       "It's okay now Shuichi." He just about threw himself in her arms.  
  
       "Where did you go? You left without saying anything." He cried. She stared off out the window.  
  
       "And I'll leave again....Wanna come?" She asked.  
  
       "Really?" He dried his eyes.  
  
       "Yes." She smiled, she whole time her bracelet to find Atomsk was clicking.  
  
       ***********  
  
       Hiei was throwing cell phones to 'Kurama,' by now it was already taller than his knees.  
  
       "Eat up, just about everyone in this town has one. And I can easily get them for you." the new 'Kurama' seemed to be having trouble eating them, "Maybe they're too small, let's go find something bigger.  
  
       *********        
  
       Kurama was on Haruko's scooter, they were riding down a scenic road, both were happy. Both were enjoying themselves.  
  
       "Having fun Shuichi?"   
  
       "Yeah, but you can call me Kurama now."  
  
       "I'll remember that."  
  
       *********  
  
       Hiei was standing next to a motorcycle, the one that splashed him.  
  
       "Yeah, this is the one." 'Kurama' was on a leash, he looked at the motorcycle then at Hiei, "Eat it, it's your." It attacked the motorcycle, slinging it around. It would give a light pull at the leash. It swallowed the motorcycle and doubled in size.  
  
       "Let's go find another."   
  
       **********  
  
       Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing in their school yard.  
  
       "Kurama has gone missing." Kuwabara said.  
  
       "Yep, I heard that his teacher was going to go talk to his mom." Yusuke said.  
  
       "Where do you think he is?"   
  
       "I don't know, but Hiei is missing too."  
  
**********  
  
Haruko and Kurama were eating instant ramen while leaning against her vespa.  
  
       "Yuk!" Haruko spat out some of her ramen.  
  
       "You can't just get some random brand just because it's bigger, you have to stick to the good stuff." Kurama said.  
  
"Trade me!" Haruko swapped them out and began to eat his ramen.  
  
"Hey, that's mine!" He yelled, he tried some of the other ramen, "Ew! This is really nasty! Trade me back!"  
  
"No." She said, "Just look at it this way, sometimes eating ramen that tastes bad can be fun."  
  
"You're so childish." He smiled; she winked at him and smiled back.  
  
*******  
  
Amarao and Kitsurubami were in her car looking at twisted and ripped remains of wire and metal.  
  
"Commander, they couldn't find the terminal core." She said.  
  
"Damn, that means the terminal core is functioning on its own." He said squeezing a green stress ball.  
  
"Something bad is going to happen, isn't it commander?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean the hand and iron."  
  
"Medical Mechanica? Yes, the hand wants to grab it, to activate it."  
  
"Is it going to work this time? Will it flatten the wrinkles of the brain?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"It Atomsk going to stop it?"  
  
"I wouldn't count on it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*********  
  
Yusuke passed a bench, Haruko's scooter was there. He walked around to the other side; Kurama and Haruko were sleeping in a sleeping bag on the bench. He shook his head and walked away.  
  
*********  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were walking in an alley; they stopped to examine someone's nice car.  
  
"I heard people's motorcycles were getting trashed." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Come on Kurama, someone is going to see you!" Hiei was pulling on a leash.  
  
"It's Hiei!" Kuwabara was about to run over to him, but 'Kurama' came out and growled. He was ten times the size of Hiei! It jumped and attacked the car.  
  
"No Kurama! Bad boy! The car isn't on my hate list!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Ahhh!" Kuwabara ran out of the alley with Yusuke.  
  
********  
  
"So Kitsurubami, what do you do in your free time?" Amarao asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." She said.  
  
"Come on, we're both civilized people." He put his hand over hers, about that time 'Kurama' came out of the alley, Hiei was attached to him.  
  
"Commander, what is that?!?"   
  
"It's the terminal core! He's been feeding it!" They dove out of the car as it picked it up and began to shake it. They fired at it. Amarao realized he was leaning against someone, he looked. It was Kanchi! In a green skirt! "It's him!"  
  
"In a green skirt?" Kitsurubami asked. 'Kurama' got close to Kanchi and the two fused.  
  
"Damn! He was part of the terminal core!" Amarao got stuck to the new 'Kurama' It had a big black mouth, with rows of teeth, and a caterpillar like body. It made its way to Medical Mechanica.  
  
*******  
  
Kurama and Haruko were heading towards Medical Mechanica when the terminal core jumped over them. Kurama looked at it questioningly.  
  
"It's the climax!" Haruko shouted.  
  
********  
  
The thing landed on the big hand's palm, Amarao had gotten free, he watched it. It just squirmed at the hole Kanchi had made with Atomsk's guitar.   
  
"It's still missing something!" He shouted, Haruko's vespa came flying over him, "Oh no you don't!" He shot his gun; the vespa was knocked out from under them.  
  
"Oh!" They hit the ground. The steam made it hade to see. Kurama was the first one Amarao saw, the Haruko.  
  
"Where's your eyebrows? I told you not to trust her!" He said, "She's just using you to get what she wants!" Kurama just ignored him and turned around walking over to Haruko. He looked at her; she put her arms around his waist and pulled him close. He laid his forehead against her forehead.  
  
"It's time to get what I want Shuichi, but I need your help, so….." She threw him up and slammed him with her guitar, "Eat up!"   
  
"No!" The terminal core ate Kurama; it changed colors and went inside the hole. It closed up and Atomsk's symbol appeared, clicking as if doing a combination. The hand started to move, "This is the end! It's over! It's all over! You're flattening planets all over the galaxy! Smoothing out the wrinkles so you can't think!"  
  
"I don't care what happens to this planet! I just want Atomsk!" She shouted, her eyes were glowing red and her teeth were huge and pointy, "I guess people are going to have to think smooth!" The hand began to reach for the plant.  
  
"It's the end!" He tried to grip the hand, "I can't hold on to these wrinkles!"   
  
******  
  
"Commander! Commander Amarao!" Kitsurubami shouted into her phone. The hand slammed onto the plant, there was a glowing red light.  
  
********  
  
"Here he is!" Haruko said, floating in the air.  
  
********  
  
Amarao was sitting on the plant; Kanchi was holding the hand back. He threw the hand off. Something began to come out of his screen. It was Kurama! He pulled himself out and stood up on top of Kanchi. His eyes were glowing red, his face was funny looking, and he had a red aurora around him He had Atomsk's symbol on his forehead!. He had Atomsk's guitars in his hands, the EB-0 in his left and the Flying V in his right.  
  
"He did it! He got the powers of the Pirate King, Atomsk!" Amarao yelled.  
  
"Err! Damn it, Shuichi! You can't have those powers! They're mine! Only one of us can eat him and that's going to be me!" She attacked Kurama, every time the guitars hit there would be a loud boom and a flash of light, "Don't think I'm going to go easy on you Shuichi!" They continued to collide into one another, both flying in the air. Kurama caught her guitar in one hand and slammed her onto the plant with the fused guitar in his other hand.  
  
"That's it!" Amarao shouted. Haruko hit the plant hard.  
  
"That guitar!" She growled. Kurama came flying towards her; she stood up and shifted uncomfortably. He was going to hit her! She stared at him as he swung the guitar. There was a loud boom noise; he had stopped himself from hitting her. There was a big red power halo around them. He looked up at her; his face was back to normal.  
  
"I love you." He said, he leaned out and kissed her. She was very confused.  
  
"No! Fight her! Take her out!" Amarao shouted. Kurama stepped back as something huge stared to come out of his forehead. It was a huge bird!   
  
"Atomsk!" Haruko said. It began to glow as things started floating. There was a strange noise.  
  
"N. O.!" Amarao's eyebrows peeled off. The giant hand was sucked into the bird's aurora! The bird then became a glowing ball that shot off into the sky.  
  
*******  
  
Hiei poked his head out of some rubble.  
  
********  
  
Kurama watched Haruko, she was on her vespa, it was hovering. She had Atomsk's hybrid guitar shouldered.  
  
"I lost him again because of you Shuichi." She put her goggles on.  
  
"You're leaving me again?" He asked, there was a long pause.  
  
"You wanna come?" There was another long pause, "Forget it, you're still young….Save it for next time Kurama." She was gone. He noticed her guitar on a tall part of the debris; he climbed on top of it and picked it up. He stood there, staring up at the sky.  
  
******  
  
Yusuke was standing there with his camera; he whipped it to his eye.  
  
'Click!'  
  
********  
  
Kurama had cried himself to sleep in his room. Haruko's guitar was in the corner.  
  
'Bong….' 


End file.
